


Goat pellets

by shootertron



Series: Dairybots [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Concubinage, F/M, Scat, Watersports, beastformers, robot pee, robot poop, sentient livestock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: “I missed you too! There there, everybody will get a turn”.Warning for robot poop :P





	Goat pellets

When Patina saw Turmoil’s ship land in the distance and heard his clunking footsteps in the dirt, she was eager to greet him. It had been too long since she last saw him. Videos and e-letters could only go so far in replicating how it felt to be in his presence.

It was twilight on the ranch homestead and she had just finished the last bite of her evening rations. A pleasant breeze was blowing across the desert. She was a beautiful black and brown goatbot doe, one of many kept by Commander Turmoil. If an earthling saw her, she’d be compared to a hairless Doberman with horns - hairless save for the tuft of artificial fur on her little tail.

Command Turmoil had barely reached the gate when the rest of the herd galloped ahead of Patina, the bells on their collars jingling, footfalls kicking up the dirt. It seemed like the dozens of other goatbots on the ranch shared the same sentiment.

Patina could barely see over the crowd of rotund, bleating does surrounding her beloved. The ones closest to Turmoil reared up on their hind legs and proceeded to give him wet, sloppy goat kisses.

“Turmoil!” “Turmoil!!” “Welcome back!!” “I missed you!” “Please pet me!”

Patina’s voice was drowned out by the chorus of other goatbots. She was neither big or fast enough to be at the front of the crowd.

“I missed you too! There there, everybody will get a turn.” Turmoil patted the goatbots, who were jumping up and down and bleating for his attentions. “Now, please line up in single file, and you will all get a chance.”

He sat down on the dusty ground, next to a pile of rocks. The goatbots continued to swarm. Patina was pushed towards the end of the line.

The herd queen stepped forth: Sanddune, a brown goatbot with black stripes and floppy ears jumped into Turmoil’s lap. She flopped down with her eyes closed.

Patina watched in jealousy as Turmoil gave Sanddune a thorough petting, and heaps of praise. He stroked the top of her head, her horns, and her belly, giving her teats a little squeeze and feeling her tiny valve contract around his big finger. And then her turn was over, and Turmoil set her down on the ground and summoned the next doe up.

Now it so happened that Patina had a sensitive gut and couldn’t hold her waste tanks. Moreso than other goatbots, she needed to take regular dumps. She had hoped to “go” right after dinner, but Turmoil had suddenly come home. And now if she stepped out of line, she’d lose her place. And if she went on the ground, the other goatbots would chide her for being a weirdo. Patina frowned inside.

With each goatbot who got to go ahead of her, Patina felt the pressure build in her nethers. Her back legs buckled and it seemed like the stuff inside of her was ready to burst out any moment. Miraculously, she managed to hold it in until she was at the front of the line. She jumped into Turmoil’s lap immediately.

“Patina, you look so round,” Turmoil started to pet her. Patina’s bushy tail started to wag.

She was so happy to be lying in Turmoil’s lap that she forgot all about holding it in. As soon as Turmoil put his hand on her teats she let out a warm stream of liquid all over his legs, and let loose a good amount of dark, round pellets, which mercifully landed on the ground. Upon realizing what had just happened, she bleated softly.

“Sorry, Commander Turmoil.”  
“It’s alright.”

Turmoil acted like he was nonplussed, to save her some embarrassment, perhaps. He understood. It felt good to release all that tension, and there was no ending early now that it was her turn after waiting _so_ long. He petted her until all her waste tanks were emptied, and then some. Then, he set her down gently and took a cleaning cloth out of his subspace to clean up the mess. He would take a proper shower later, but there were other goatbots to service.

“Why does she get to do that?” someone behind Turmoil asked. “I want to do that too!”

Patina’s act had stirred up quite a commotion; the other goatbots in line were starting to butt heads and crowd Turmoil.

Turmoil looked around at the crowd of goatbots. It was then he knew he was in for a very long and thorough shower.


End file.
